


<顾小孩>68

by zzgggxx



Category: bjyxszd - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzgggxx/pseuds/zzgggxx
Kudos: 1





	68

68.和小朋友的彻夜

“战哥，我想抱抱你。”

这几天因为王一博上学，肖战工作，两人不仅电话少讲了，连信息都少来往。

“那这周我去接你。”

有时候一个拥抱比什么都来得有力量，比起一整夜的谈话，还不如一声不发，紧紧的相拥。

到家的时候，王一博洗了个澡就扑腾着躺倒在肖战的床上。独居男人的单人床还算宽敞，但容下两个成年男子还是很困难。肖战把被褥铺在地上，湿淋淋的头发还没擦干就躺在了只铺了一层被子的地板上，慵懒地吹着口哨。

“战哥......”王一博趴在床沿，手指戳着肖战的额头，“战哥和我一起睡。”

“太挤了。”肖战扯掉脖子上的湿毛巾，随手一扔，准确搭在了不远处的椅子上，“等我攒够了钱，买张大床。”

“我们抱在一起就能了。”小朋友拍了拍床，信心满满点了点头示意肖战快点上来和他一起躺着看星星月亮。

肖战有些无奈，他也算是个成年，功能正常的男子，要是让他和王一博一晚上睡在一起，无意识的他不会控制所作所为，要是伤到了王一博或是自己，都是得不偿失。

“那你不能蹭我。”肖战也想抱着王一博睡，但是到时候要是起了什么邪念，他在王一博心中就一点良好印象都没有了。

“我哪有蹭你的时候？”王一博趴得有些累，翻个身大字型躺着，双眼盯住了天花板上的壁虎，“而且......战哥，我们是情侣吧。”

说的也是，既然是情侣，他为什么要害怕王一博不能接受自己的‘龌龊’心理。

“我睡相不好。”肖战嘴上这样说着，但已经爬上了床，头发上还留着的水珠掉了好几颗在王一博的手背上。几滴水珠还在肖战跪在床上从身后抱住王一博的时候滑到他的后颈，然后坠到衣服内，肖战目前还没有碰到的，王一博的背。

“战哥，谢谢你抱我。”

“谢什么，我谢谢你肯给我抱。”

王一博转过身盘腿坐得端正抱住了肖战的腰，额头还蹭了蹭肖战的腹部。肖战跪坐下来，任小朋友把脸埋到自己颈脖间，把气息都洒到他的身上。

让我染上你的气味吧。

半夜的城市也安静下来，身边不再只有自己的呼吸声，还有心爱的人软软糯糯的梦呓声。肖战又搂了搂王一博的肩膀，给怀里的人拉了拉被子。小朋友不安分动了动，一只手搭在了肖战的胸膛上。

肖战笑了笑，眯着眼把被子又往上拉了点，试图把自己满是笑意的脸藏起来。不然王一博看见，指定又要叫他猥琐叔叔。

刚刚的王一博可算是觉醒的狮子，那股气势让肖战也险些献出自己的肾脏，义无反顾躺在他的身下任他蹂躏。

自己可是长他六岁的哥哥！

肖战有些愤愤不平，他扯掉了盖在脸上的被子，拉过王一博的手，就在那手臂上咬上了几口。

不怎么疼，就是有些又痒又麻的酥爽，让王一博迷迷糊糊睁了眼，捧住了肖战的后脖子又亲了好几口。

肖战有些发愣，回过神来自己已经枕在了王一博的臂弯，还被圈得紧紧的，好像害怕他会一个翻身滚下床去。

果然单人床还是太勉强了。

第二晚肖战和王一博再次提起买新床的建议时，趁人之危在肖战胸膛上、腹部上和腿根都印上自己牙痕的王一博选择了继续挤在一张单人床上。

至于为什么肖战没有阻止王一博的啃咬，是因为他自己也在王一博的后脖子上、肩胛骨上和臀部上也留下了自己的痕迹。

现在我们是情侣！

68.5和小朋友的锡嘴

“我能不能亲亲你？”肖战的发丝上还挂着剔透的水珠，他撑着头的右手也有水珠顺着掌心滴落到床上。

王一博虽然想让肖战去把头发擦干，但又舍不得破坏此刻的气氛，只好抿紧了嘴，像个勇士一样点头准许了肖战亲亲的要求。

“你干嘛那么不情愿啊？”肖战皱眉，翻个身子就要下床，可王一博却伸手拉住了他的衣摆，一把把他拉回了床上。

“我没有不情愿。”看着双眼有些湿润的肖战躺在自己身下，王一博跨坐到他身上，俯下身用鼻尖蹭了蹭肖战的鼻尖。

“那我亲你咯。”肖战的手搂过王一博的脖子，唇瓣轻轻贴在了他的唇上。

一开始只是蜻蜓点水般一下又一下很快就拉开距离，但渐渐升高的体温好似把两个人融化在一起，短暂的贴合已经满足不了急切想要结合在一起的两个灵魂。

王一博尝试含住肖战的下唇，感受到身下人一僵的身子，他睁开了眼看见肖战颤抖的睫毛，扑扇扑扇就像是去年和肖战去蝴蝶园看见的乌蝶。肖战的耳尖都是红红的，脸上的红晕和乌蝶停在上面的苹果一样。

为什么紧张？

肖战任王一博亲吻自己，他们吻技都生涩，不过并不介意和对方一起练习。肖战的手臂圈住王一博的肩膀，压制着翻身欲望的证据都表露在紧握的拳头。他不甘示弱，双唇也用了点力去含王一博的嘴唇。年纪上的优势就是他比王一博看过更多人接吻，比王一博还要知道接吻是什么样子的。

他的舌尖扫过王一博的牙尖，挑逗似的滑过，像是伊甸园的毒蛇又像是天使的馈赠。王一博不由自主扭了扭腰，浑身酥麻，却忘了身下的男人也会被自己的动作牵连。

“你再扭，可就不只亲亲了。”肖战坐起了身，捧住了王一博的脸就吻了下去。眼前的王一博很害羞，比肖战不久前亲他额头一下还要害羞。肖战主动用舌头去勾王一博的舌头，对方也迎合着轻吮了他的下唇，舌尖还如轻叶一般掠过了肖战唇下的小痣。

在浑身烫得意识都有些模糊的时候，王一博想，他本来只是要个浅浅的晚安吻，可现在看起来就要吻到天光了。他们就像是饕餮，掠夺着彼此的空气。他将对方的气息吃进肚子里，可对方也会吃掉他的呼吸。

他们就像是瞬间越过了不太会接吻的门槛，吻得越来越深，感情上也带了隐晦不明的，难以启齿的想要。肖战向前顶了顶腰，王一博便不肯罢休用双腿夹住肖战的腰磨了磨；肖战趴在他身上扭了扭腰支，王一博便不再害臊地往上顶了几下。

就像是纠缠在一起的红线或者脱水在路上的鱼，他们的动作停不下来，反而得寸进尺，将有些冰凉的手伸进对方的衣服里，抚摸过彼此的背脊。

连话都来不及说，肖战紧紧抱着王一博，就像王一博紧紧抱着他。最后躺倒在床上的时候，两人挤在小小的床上，侧着身子面对面，也忍不住笑起双方的失控。

王一博和肖战靠得很近，他看着那张一张一翕的嘴，又吻了上去。虽然侧躺亲吻有些困难又别扭，但更方便王一博的手在肖战没有发现的情况下，更多的触碰肖战的身体。口舌之交搅起的声响粘哒哒的，一声又一声听得两人也面红耳赤。

不久前也是亲吻过的，但没有现在这样，几乎是为了侵占领地的强烈。

“还要亲吗？”

“要。”


End file.
